


Smitten

by BaegoMachi



Category: JBJ (Band), JBJ95 (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaegoMachi/pseuds/BaegoMachi
Summary: Kenta keeps visiting the host club for a certain host, but the other doesn't seem to want to reveal anything more than his job.





	Smitten

Wordless chattering, and soft music played in the background. Kenta thumbed at the rim of his glass of iced lemon sprite, the cheapest drink on the menu, as he glanced around nervously. It’s not his first time at the extravagant club, but being alone in the small round booth, dressed in a simple white button down shirt and old jeans, he stuck out like a sore thumb among the fancy female guests.

“Hyung!! You came back!” A cheery voice distracted him from his anxious state. He turned to the entrance of the booth and god, Kenta was stunned. The club’s number one host, and the reason of Kenta’s addiction to the exquisite place, was beaming at him. His hair was dyed bright orange and styled up with comma fringe, rosy lips curled up into a toothless smile. Tonight, he had dressed in a silky, maroon and blue striped button shirt, paired with fitting black jacket and tight pants. Kenta caught himself staring at the exposed collarbone as the young host sat down and gave him a firm hug around his waist. 

“Aww, hyung, I haven’t seen you for months~ How are you doing? And what are you drinking??” He rested his chin on Kenta’s shoulder.

“I-I’m good!” Kenta smiled nervously, his heart thumping noisily, as he poked at the lemon with his straw.

Kenta was suddenly conscious of his cheap drink. “It’s... lemon sprite...”  He should have at least gotten something with liquor in it, a Long Island or Lime Mojito could not be too expensive. That way, it would not looked like he was on a budget. 

“Lemon sprite? Come on hyung, you should have gotten something nice since you haven’t been here for so long.” He pouted, whining in mock anger, his face so close that Kenta could almost feel those warm, soft lips on his cheeks.

“How about a Frozen Margarita as a starter? You looked like you need one to unwind~” Hodu signalled towards the bar counter and mouthed his order at the bartender before Kenta could refuse.

“It was boring without you here.” Hodu snuggled against Kenta’s arm like a cat. There it was, the line that drew Kenta back to this blood sucking place again and again. It was not that he could not afford to splurge every now and then, but he have to worry about his other expenses, and his school fees. A part time job at a cafe would definitely not pay enough for him to order a champagne tower like how the other rich guests often did.

“I was.. busy. Yeah, busy with work.” Kenta turned to the other side, bashful at the affection.

“Do take care of yourself hyung~ You looked like you have lost weight.” He poked at Kenta’s sides.

Just as Kenta was about to reply, someone popped into their booth, taking his seat on the empty side, with a cup of whiskey and a iced blended drink in his hands.  

“Hodu, your turn is up!”

“Right, thanks Komu hyung.” Hodu released his hold on Kenta’s waist.

“Kenta hyung, look out for me later! I’ve prepared something nice for tonight’s stage.” He demanded as he clambered out of the tiny space clumsily, and disappeared behind the employee area.

The newcomer slid into the booth, “Hey, Ken-chan. Haven’t seen you around recently.” He arranged his long limbs in the small space, placing the frozen beverage in front of Kenta.

“Hodu really missed you, you know? He seems to like you a lot. I seldom see him being touchy with guests, and that’s even more rare with male guests.”

Kenta was confused. Hodu had been all over him since his first unintentional visit, showering him with affection, and initiating conversations, he had concluded that the host was quite a playboy in the field.

“Eh? He’s always like this with me. I thought it was his usual style..”

Komu bounced in his seat to move further into the booth, and draped his arm around the smaller male’s shoulders. “That’s definitely not his style, and he certainly won’t order such simple drinks for other guests.” He commented, clinking his own cup with Kenta’s glass, then slowly taking a sip from it.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, conversations hushed as honey-like voice reverberated through the stereos . Spotlights hit the stage as a figure rose up from its crouching position and strutted to the centre of the stage. All attention were focused towards the stage area where Hodu stood tall, his head angled as he threw a flirtatious gaze toward Kenta’s direction, different from his usual cheeky aura. Kenta sucked on the straw, guzzling down his cooler, his face heated up as he watched Hodu’s luscious body swayed along with music, his hands contoured along the front of his tight pants. He had donned on a black collar, and swapped his suit jacket for a black harness that wrapped around his shoulders and waist, light reflected off the buckles on it as he moved daintily to the steady beat.

Catcalls and whistles were thrown around, guests became hyped by the slow sensual dance. Kenta just stared. Ogled to be exact. He gawked as Hodu’s hands ran along the side of his hips, accentuating the outline of his body. The music progressed into the climax and screams in the club had reached its maximum, his shirt hung loosely as he bent forward, exposing more skin to the hungry audiences. As the finale, Hodu turned around, his perky buns on display as he rolled his body rhythmically, before posing with his arm covering half of his face as the music ceased.

Kenta finally released the breath he was unconsciously holding just as the song ended, the tip of his straw flattened from his mindless chewing. The atmosphere in the club still high from the provocative performance. A breathless Hodu appeared at the booth entrance, still in his stage outfit. “That was awesomely hot! I’m glad I’ve asked you for this.” Komu praised as he shuffled out of the booth, patting on his back.

“Hope to see you around more Ken-chan~” He left with a wink. 

“How was my performance? Was it good? Do you like it?” Hodu asked excitedly.

“I had prepared it specially for you! But you didn’t appear for months, so I had time to perfect it.” Kenta was speechless. That stunt was for him? Why? He was not a VIP, or a member of the club. In fact, he could have been their most frugal customer, only ordering cheap drinks, despite spending long hours with their most sought after host.

“Hyung, you alright? Was my performance too hot for you?” Hodu teased when he did not get a response from the other.

Kenta poked at the remains of his slushy drink, he could not wrap his head around the new information, the small amount of alcohol from his drink slowing his thoughts. Why is Hodu so affectionate to him? He tried to think of possible reasons for the host’s undivided attention towards him.

“Why…?” He questioned softly. “I’m not.. someone special to you, nor am I your wealthiest guest.. I don’t even order much to compensate for your company, so why are you so nice to me?”

Hodu just smiled tenderly, “Hyung, you are very special to me.” He placed his hands onto Kenta’s, his thumb stroking over the back of his hand lightly.

“Because you’re so cute when you’re drunk.” His smile morphed into a mischievous grin. “Hyung always tries to act tough but still ends up being adorable~” 

“What?? A-adorable? Act tough??” Kenya was flabbergasted. Does he? He knows how bad his alcohol tolerance is, but does not know how bad he would be as a drunkard. “Was I really a bad drunk?”

“Not as bad as Hyunbin hyung.” Hodu chuckled, nodding towards a noisy table to their left.

“Hyunbin.. hyung?” Kenta turned to the direction and saw Komu belly dancing on a table for a group of screaming female guests.

“Oh.. I’m not like that, right?” He grimaced. 

“Of course not! Hyung is the cutest when drunk! Nothing of that sort!” Hodu reassured.

“Not when you are drunk because of me.”

“Since when have I not been drunk because of y-” Kenta stumbled on his words. His face crumbled slightly as he recalled the one time he was dead drunk. He was heartbroken after learning about his 4 years crush Taehyun was officially dating someone else. He had been so devastated that he downed 2 bottles of soju alone in the car park outside a convenience store. The next thing he knew, he was laying in the club’s employee room, with a handsome face cooing all over him, which he later learned of the name Hodu. That had been a year ago, and since then he had frequent the club, just to see the host.

“Aww, don’t be sad hyung, you have me now!” Hodu pulled Kenta into his arms, patting his head gently as if consoling.

“How about another drink to forget all of the bad things?” Just as he said that, a bartender came over with 2 glasses of cold decorated drinks. He passed one to Kenta, picked up another one up and took a swig from it.

“I’m already over him, Hodu..” Kenta sipped at his own drink. 

“And you still haven’t tell me your real name.” He grumbled, shifting slightly in the warm embrace. That had been his goal after the heartbreak, the reason for his consistent visits to the club. It had been a year long commitment and all he managed to find out about Hodu was that he was younger than himself and he was working there because Komu had asked him to help out at his club. The host does not seemed to wants to reveal his name. Maybe he had not spent enough to earn the rights? Or was Hodu just playing with him?

He felt a laughter rumbled through Hodu’s chest. “Soon, hyung. Just give me a bit more time.” 

“That’s what you said every single time.” Kenta whimpered.

“Whatever, I have waited for so long, might as well continue waiting..”

“Hmm~ then do you want to order something else to drink??”

“You are always making me drink!”

“You’re at a host club, I’m a host. What do you expect?”

Kenta could not help but rolled his eyes.

+++

“Hyung!!!!!! KENTA HYUNGGGGGG!!”

Kenta stopped writing mid-sentence. Did he hear wrongly? That sounded awfully like Hodu’s voice. But that could not be the case, since currently he was his usual bench at a quiet corner of his school, trying to finish his thesis. There’s no way Hodu can be-

“HYUNGGGGGG!” Heavy books slammed on his table.

“Why are you ignoring meeeeeee?” Shocked by the impact, Kenta looked up and almost fainted. There stood Hodu, his bright orange hair had faded to light blonde, and left in a fluffy tussle, which made him look younger than his host getup. He was in casual wear, a simple beige sweater shirt and jeans, a black backpack hanging off on his left shoulder.  

“Kenta hyung, nice to see you!” Hodu grinned widely. “Dance department freshman Kim Donghan here! Please take care of me!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Blame it all on orenji Donghannie and his crazy antics during Gourmet Idols!
> 
> I can't really describe the club atmosphere well. But if you can guess the song Donghan is dancing to, means I've achieved something~


End file.
